The Game of Shinobi: Basic of the Basics
by Will-of-Warriors
Summary: Shinobi these days. They tend to forget about the basic which makes them who they are. And Naruto is not an exception. However, with the words of wisdom from Kyuubi, several people who have supported him from the beginning and his Gamer ability, Naruto will show the world just how much a shinobi can go by learning their basics and improve from there on.


**A.N. : Hello guys. Will-of-Warriors here and let me welcome you all on my first fanfiction story I ever write. I present to you "The Game of Shinobi: Basic of the Basics"! This is my first Naruto X The Gamer fanfic and I'm going to add some little references from other sources. The reason I chose this as my first story to write is that I love both Naruto & any Gamer crossover fanfic (not limited to Naruto) and that got me thinking 'What if I write my own fanfic?' sort of thought.**

 **And I also want to give my special thanks to Legend of the Kyuubi for his magnificent Naruto X The Gamer fanfic he had. He is basically the main inspiration for me to write this. If you really like to read a great Naruto X The Gamer story, then go read his fanfic "** **Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of the Gamer** **". I swear you won't regret it. Plus, if there is any kind of similarity between my story and his, writing style or format or something like that, I'm sorry in advance. I'm still a writer-in-training after all.**

 **Okay, enough with pleasantry. Happy reading! :)**

 **WARNING: Strong/Smart/Gamer Naruto; Friendlier Kurama** **; Badass Iruka; OC! Whole horde of OC's!; Naru/Harem (not until later); Some Bashing here and there.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, The Gamer or any other references I use in this story. But I do own my own OC, original jutsus or skills, and extra plots later on.**

 _ **The Game of Shinobi: Basic of the Basics**_

 _Chapter 0_ _1_ _: Different Take on Scroll Incident_

 _ **Hokage Mansion – Hokage Jutsu Vault**_

"Well, that was easy." stated 13 years old boy with spiky blonde hair and a whisker-like birthmark on his cheeks wearing bright orange tracksuit two sizes larger than his body. He walked into Hokage's Private Jutsu Vault within Hokage's Mansion after KO'ed the said Hokage with his certain one hit kill technique for perverts a.k.a. **Oiroke no Jutsu**. He looked around in marvel at how much jutsu scroll that the vault held inside. If it was any other time, he would've tried to read every single one of these scrolls just to get any of those 'cool' jutsus as much as he could. ' _But now is not the time._ ' The boy shook his head and set his mind to find the object he was looking for in the first place. ' _Okay, time to get that_ _'_ _Forbidden Sealing_ _'_ _s_ _croll or whatever, give it to Mizuki-sensei_ _and be done with this_ _exam_ _so_ _I can_ _finally become a shinobi or my name is not Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!_ '

Yup, what the boy, Naruto, was doing right now was actually an 'exam' given by one of his Academy teacher, Mizuki-sensei. The 'exam' was rather _simple_ , infiltrate Hokage's Jutsu Vault, take one particular scroll called 'Forbidden Sealing Scroll' and then give it to him on a designated point outside of Konoha's wall. At first, Naruto was a bit skeptical about the whole 'exam' itself and he still was even now. But the instant promotion to become a genin was something he couldn't ignore at the moment.

Back to the present, Naruto was looking around for the 'Forbidden Sealing Scroll' but still couldn't find it and the temptation to look on at least one jutsu scroll for him to read wasn't helping either. And once he had set his eyes on one white scroll with orange lining on it, he couldn't stop the temptation anymore and quickly took the scroll with him.

' _Well, only one peek wouldn't harm anyone, right?_ ' With that in mind, Naruto looked at the scroll he got with the title 'The Game of Shinobi'. He tilted his head to the side in confusion but immediately shook it off as he opened the scroll only to find that the scroll was filled with scribbling and texts he couldn't read except for one line at the beginning which said 'Pour your Chakra onto the center of the circle.' Naruto shrugged. ' _At least there is an instruction I know._ ' He put his palm onto the center of the circle and poured his chakra into it. He didn't expect for the scribbling and texts from the scroll to spread out and surrounded him in a circle. And in an instant, those surrounding texts come into him in a swift motion and rendered him unconscious.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

Drop... drop...

Naruto felt a droplet had hit his face. With a groan, he slowly opened up his eyes and imagined how shocked he was when instead of a vault full of scrolls where he was before; he had ended up in what people would say a giant sewer. As he sat up and held his head in one hand, he couldn't help but think about his current predicament. "It's either I have poured too much chakra into the scroll, the scroll was actually a teleportation scroll I keep hearing from Iruka-sensei's lecture or the scroll itself was the one messed up. I mean, I didn't learn any single thing, damn it!"

" **Ugh, just my luck. My glorious jailor comes to visit when I was about to take a nap."** a deep voice coming out from behind him.

Startled, Naruto quickly spun around to see who the speaker was and his shock was doubled at what he saw. Behind a giant bar with a seal tag on the middle was a giant fox with orange fur; strangely long ears resembled that of a rabbit and the most shocking things were nine long tails flowing here and there.

Eventually, Naruto had overcome his shock and immediately asked the question in his mind. "Are you Kyuubi? Kyuubi no Yoko?" he asked with an even tone. He should've been scared by now, he KNEW he should have! But for some reason or another he didn't, which was strange for him.

" **No, I'm a** **n orange wingless** **dragon with nine furry tails and rabbit ears."** The giant fox answered with his tone full of sarcasm and a deadpan look on its face as Naruto just became more confused with each moment passing. Neither of them said anything for several seconds until the fox sighed in exasperation. **"Can't you just tell by looking? Or are you really that much of an idiot?"** Naruto clearly felt insulted by the tone that titanic beast used. A tick mark appeared on his head.

"OI! I'm not an idiot!" Naruto yelled indignantly. He got yet another deadpan stare from the giant fox for his statement that made him faltered a bit. "...okay maybe I'm not that smarter than the rest but I'm definitely not so much of an idiot!" Naruto yelled again, trying to protect his almost non-existence pride for being not-so-much-of-an-idiot.

" **That was a line any idiot would say."** The fox remarked with a smirk that made Naruto faltered even further. He even crouched down into making a ball with depression aura seeping out from him and dark cloud above his head raining toward him. The fox could only sweat drop at the sight and when he heard Naruto mumbled something about 'am I really an idiot?' over and over, his sweat drop got even larger. **"Are you going to moping around like an idiot you are? If so,** **can** **you** **go** **do** **that** **somewhere else? I really want to take a nap right now."**

That question snapped Naruto out of his depression state as he turned his attention back to the fox. "Oh yeah, you haven't answered my question. Are you really the Kyuubi no Yoko or not? And where are we exactly? And why am I here in the first place? And-" Naruto's ever-famous rapid-fire questions got shot down by the fox.

" **One question at the time, will you?"** The fox's statement made Naruto calm down somehow. **"For your first question, yeah. I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest Bijū out of the nine and the mightiest being you puny mortal have ever seen!"** Kyuubi gloated proudly and arrogantly all while it was Naruto's turn to deadpanned at it.

"In that case, why are you losing to the Yondaime then?" Naruto thought out loud.

He didn't know that the Kyuubi had heard it and it annoyed him if the tick mark on his head was any indication. **"I can hear you!"** Kyuubi loudly remarked, snapped Naruto out of his stupor. **"Any offhand remark again and I will crush this cage and make you into a living ragdoll. Understand?"** Naruto could only nod his head fearfully; he didn't want to piss a gigantic fox that had invaded his home village after all. He didn't know the fox was actually lied about crushing the cage.

" **Good. Now for the second question, where do you think is this place?"** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto made a thinking pose for a while and said "Hmm, this place is looking like a sewer but there is this giant door with you on the other side of it. So, gateway to hell, perhaps?" that answers annoyed the hell out of Kyuubi once again but this time he could control his anger.

" **For your information gaki, I'm still very much alive. And this place is your mindscape."** Kyuubi stated with a deadpan look which got Naruto confused, again.

"Mindscape?" Kyuubi sighed in exasperation, wondering just how much of an idiot his jailor was.

 **"In other words, this place is a realm or a world you might say, within your psyche.** **A place reflecting of how your heart truly feels and some other shits like that.** **"** Naruto's eyes widened considerably, just to show how much he was shocked by the statement.

"A world within my mind? Then why are you here? I have never ever thought about you in the first place. And why is this place looking like a dump sewer? If this place is really within my mind, then why is it not looking like a Hokage Tower or at least like Ichiraku Ramen? And why-"

" **STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"** Kyuubi roared with both of his front legs covered his ears, making Naruto stopped his ever-famous rapid-fire questions. **"I swear your motor mouth is a torture device in and of itself."** Naruto actually looked a bit sheepish at that.

 **"I'll answer those questions at a later time if I want to that is."** Before Naruto could protest, Kyuubi continued. **"And as for your third question of why you are here,** **I'm willing to bet that** **it got something to do with that floating text box from who-knows-wh** **ere** **over there."** Kyuubi pointed at general direction behind Naruto.

"What text box?" Naruto asked that as he spun around to see what Kyuubi means by the text box. He was surprised to see Kyuubi was right; there was a floating square thing with some scribbling on it. His surprise was doubled when he realized the scribbling looked exactly the same as the one within 'The Game of Shinobi' scroll. But unlike before, now he could understand what its meaning was.

 **CONGRATULATION!**

 **You have activated the sacred seal from 'The Game of Shinobi' scroll. From this day onward, you will have an ability to live your life as if you are playing a video game!**

Naruto tilted his head to the left and squinted his eyes like a fox, which was kind of irony with gigantic fox directly behind him. "' _ability to live your life as if you are playing a video_ _game_ '? What the hell?"

" **Guess that means your life will be much more interesting from now on, eh?"** Kyuubi said rhetorically with knowing smirk. He knew he needed it because he was forced to sit down and watched his jailor's linear life from the front row. Every day was like 'Hokage this – Pranking that – Ramen this – Sakura-chan that'. His jailor definitely needed a new color in his life so he didn't have to watch and experience the same thing over and over again every single day! Especially the last one!

"Well, once I have become a shinobi, my life will be more exciting than now that's for sure. But what does it means by living my life like a video game?" Naruto asked without expecting Kyuubi to answer the question. What he didn't expect however was for the floating box to answer that.

 **Would you like to see 'The Gamer Helping Guide'?**

 **( Yes / No )**

"Well, now that's helpful." Naruto said as he immediately pushed the letter 'Yes' without much thinking. As soon as he did that, a new floating box appeared to replace the last one with the new box with just one passage. Once he was done reading the whole text, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the box with a deadpan look on his face.

"Seriously? ' _The Gamer Helping Guide is on the scroll which let you having 'The Gamer' ability in the first place. If you have any trouble regarding the ability itself and its mechanism, please read the instructions there_ '. Just how am I supposed to read the instructions when I don't even know how to get out of this mindscape or whatever in the first place? And what's that symbol supposed to mean?" Naruto complained and then sighed in resignation. "Hah... never mind, just like the old saying 'just roll with the punches'. Let's see what else we got here. Hmm... gaming... gaming... oh yeah. **Status Window**!"

 **Status Window**

 **Name : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Level : 9**

 **EXP : 6251 / 7250**

 **Affiliation : Konohagakure / Land of Fire**

 **Job : Academy Student**

 **Rank : Dead-Last**

 **SPC Tree : N/A**

 **Element : N/A**

 **Stats:**

 **HP : 3150 / 3150**

 **CP : 8100 / 8100**

 **ATK : -**

 **DEF : 18**

 **Stat Attributes:**

 **STR : 36**

 **VIT : 45**

 **DEX : 54**

 **INT : 81**

 **WIS : 9**

 **LUK : -**

 **Perks:**

 **The Gamer** **:** Allows you to live your life like a video game, 100 % HP / CP Recovery upon 6 or more hours of sleeping, Immunity against mental status effects except from high-level Genjutsu or self-induced one,?

 **? :** Additional +2 VIT & +4 INT per Lv, +10 HP & +50 CP per Lv, -10% EXP gained toward Chakra control exercise, +20% EXP gained & Effectiveness toward Fuinjutsu & Kenjutsu skill, -35% CP Cost when using Fuinjutsu skill, +15% Recovery time toward HP & CP, +30% Recovery time toward Wound, Poison & Paralyze status effect, ?.

 **? :** Additional +1 STR, +3 VIT & +5 INT per Lv, +25 HP & +75 CP per Lv, -25% EXP gained toward Chakra control exercise, -35% Reputation gained toward Konoha citizen with Neutral or lower Reputation Lv, +35% Recovery time toward HP & CP, Immunity against D to A-Rank Genjutsu, ?, ?.

 **? (Locked) :**?, ?, ?, ?.

 **Title:**

 **King of Prankster:** Additional +3 DEX & +3 INT for every successful prank, +20% EXP gained & Effectiveness toward Trap-building & Stealth skill, -15% Reputation gained toward Konoha citizen with Unfriendly or lower Reputation Lv.

 **Status Effect:**

 **Malnourished:** Hindering physical growth, -33% Base stats during battle, -35% Resistance toward poison, -5 CP per minute except during sleep, Reversible by eating more balanced diets.

 **Mild Head Trauma:** Hindering mentality growth, Mild concentration loss at times, -20% Effectiveness toward memorizing skill, -3 WIS per week, Reversible by treatment and avoid major head injury.

 **Description:** The number one most unpredictable Konoha's pariah, currently on the verge of repeating academy for three years straight after being his class' Dead Last and fail during Genin Test. He was also being an object of animosity for Konoha's villager for whatever reason unknown to him. However, even in the toughest situation, he will never give up and will rise again and again until he achieves his dream as a Hokage. His love for ramen knows no bounds with only several people could match him with their own special food.

Naruto, even though he was marveling at how cool this whole status window was, couldn't help but stare at it blankly while Kyuubi barely held his laughter, for now.

"Okay, this is great and all but what is it with me and number 9? It's just... uh, seriously? The first time I look at my Level and its Level is 9? Then for my next Level Up, I have to get 999 EXP?! And when you look at my HP, CP, and Attributes, add their own number and you'll get the freaking number 9! And last but not least is my WIS! It just stated 9 in all its glory! I mean come on, just what the hell is going on with me and that freaking number 9?!" And all hell broke loose as Kyuubi couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing out loud while Naruto got tick mark all over his face.

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was almost like you were destined to be my jailor all along Gaki! Welcome to club 9 where the sun doesn't shine! HAHAHAHA!"** Kyuubi continued laughing even though he was also rolling on the floor while doing so.

Naruto face-palmed. "Great. Now the great nine just had to make a rhyme, just wait till this all give me a grim." As soon as he said that though, Naruto's face gone pale. "Wait a minute; did I just made a rhyme? THIS IS THE WORST DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, a certain eccentric black-skinned man with pitch-black sunglasses and eight swords on his back sneezed rather loudly, wondering if someone had followed the holy path of rhyme and rap before he continued his rapping routine much to the chagrin of a certain eight-tailed ox-octopus inside of him.

Back to Naruto, he finally calmed down his temporary mental breakdown from both number 9 and rhyme making while Kyuubi also stopped his laughing bout at the same. "Okay, okay. Calm down... don't think about number 9, don't think about rhyme, and just think about this whole messed up situation for now." Naruto muttered as he took a deep breath to make it easier for him to think rationally.

Naruto looked upward and found that the text box was changed once again. Kyuubi seemed to notice that as well and his inner prankster seemed to set off high. With a mischievous smirk, Kyuubi asked his jailor. **"Oi, Gaki. Let me read that box for you, 'kay?"** Kyuubi barely able to hold his laugh but he managed to look as indignant as ever.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. He thought about why the gigantic fox wanted to read the text box for him but then he waved off such thought as his usual paranoia mind. "Eh? Sure. Go ahead." Naruto gestured to the fox to read it. He was a bit grateful for Kyuubi to read it for him so he didn't have to do it himself. He thought it was a win-win situation for both...

...only for him to regret letting the fox read the text box out loud after knew what it contains.

 **For ranting out loud and throw a tantrum for such pointless thing, you got -1 WIS**

Naruto's jaw literally hit the floor as Kyuubi's laughter returned with so much vengeance. Naruto was about to yell at how unfair this whole situation was but then he remembered that him doing exactly just _that_ was the cause that letterbox appeared in the first place. So instead, he took a deep breath once again, exhaled it and then his eyes widened as he realized something rather important regarding that statement.

"Wait a minute, when I'm throwing a tantrum like that, my WIS stats had gone down by 1, which I bet it stands for 'Wisdom' if I remember it correctly from common RPG. I guess it means that whenever I do whatever I want, it will either increase or decrease my other stats basing on what activity I do at the time. Since what I did earlier was complaining, this 'Gamer Ability' must have seen it as if I make myself less _wise_ so it decreased my WIS stats. I guess I have to be more careful about how I act from now on." Naruto mused to himself cue yet another text box to appear. Naruto slightly directed his eyes toward the box and after he read the content, he added to himself with a smirk. "Yup, must be careful from now on."

 **For calmly analyzing the situation, correctly using your knowledge on something in relation and provides a concrete solution, you got +2 WIS**

" **Heh, I guess you can be a smart-ass when you put your mind into it, Gaki. I'm quite impressed."** Kyuubi praised, honestly impressed by the train of thoughts his jailor had. Naruto didn't expect a praise coming from the Kyuubi of all people, looking sheepish and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I did beat Shikamaru on one of his Shogi game a long time ago, on my first try at that. And considering he was a genius on the game that must mean something, right?" Naruto bashfully stated while Kyuubi snorted in amusement.

" **Hmph! That was a lucky win and you know it. And now your win-loss ratio had reached 1: 99 for Kami's sake."**

"Oi! Lucky win or not that was still my win –ttebayo! Besides, I bet even you can't pull out a victory playing that game against Shikamaru on your first try!"

" **Oi** **, you're clearly mocking my intelligence, aren't you? Give me a control of your body and I'll show you just how you win the game."**

"And by the win, you mean by destroying the game board right?"

" **Oh Gaki, even when we have only met minutes ago you already know me so well."**

"Hah! You wish!" Both the jailor and prisoner then proceeded to laugh out loud.

While outwardly Naruto was laughed along with Kyuubi, inside his deeper mind (where Kyuubi couldn't even reach) he was mind boggled at how friendly and easily approached the Kyuubi was. He was expecting the fox to be much more hostile and demanding toward him like those inner demons usually appeared in film or games. Life was a lot stranger than fiction it seems...

After letting the laughter out of their system, Naruto and Kyuubi stared at each other for several moments until Naruto broke it off with a chuckle. "Hehe, I never thought you would be this much fun to hang around with, Kyuubi," Naruto said making Kyuubi smirked in amusement.

" **Heh, sorry to break this Gaki but I don't want to** _ **hang**_ **around with you. I love my life thank you very much."** Kyuubi teased with his smirk wasn't faded in the slightest.

"You do know what I meant by 'hang around' right?" Naruto's deadpan stare only added Kyuubi's fuel as his mischievous grin grew larger if that was even possible.

" **What?** **I don't know what you're talking about, Gaki."** Naruto rolled his eyes playfully as he immediately recognized the look Kyuubi currently gave him, it was a look he always had in the mirror whenever he was thinking about pranking someone. And while he might not look like it, Naruto knew when he had to pull out from a fight.

"Okay, okay. For the first time in my life, I give up. I give up trying to correct you; it's not worth the effort anyway." Naruto held both his hands up to further concede his point which made Kyuubi smirked triumphantly. "But there is something I wanted to ask you for a while now."

" **If it is about why I attacked your precious** _ **precious**_ **little village all those years ago, then save it for yourself. I'll answer those for a later time."** Kyuubi frowned for a bit, looked quite intimidating as Naruto began to sweat a little from the look alone.

"No, no. That's not what I want to ask you right now no matter how much I'd like to do that."

" **Then what** **do you want to ask, Gaki** **?"**

"Are you always having a green box floating above your head?"

" **...say what?"**

"Like I said, are you always having a green box floating above your head?" As soon as he heard the question once again, Kyuubi let out a relieved sigh making Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion.

" **Thank Kami I'm not the only one** **with eye problem** **around here,"** Kyuubi muttered though it was loud enough that Naruto managed to hear it. A tick mark soon appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"OI! What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

" **Because I'm seeing that same green box you said earlier floating above your head right about now."**

"...say what now?"

" **I said you have a floating green box above you right about now."**

Naruto almost tilted his head upward to see what Kyuubi meant, but he immediately stopped himself from doing that. He knew by doing so would make him looking like an idiot and causing him to lose his WIS stats once again. He did NOT want to lose any more of his stats at this point thank you very much. He has only 10 WIS was already pitiful in and of itself. And then he was hit by realization as he looked up at Kyuubi with a grin on his face.

"I see. I think that green box is actually an HP bar like the one usually appeared in a video game." Naruto stated with a twinkle in his eyes which making Kyuubi raised his non-existence eyebrow in confusion.

" **Oooookaaaayyy... I don't follow. What is this '** **HP** **bar' do on the games you play?"** Kyuubi asked.

"What? HP bar? It usually indicating how much a player or the enemy can take a hit. See my HP stats over there?" Naruto pointed at his still opened **Status Window** and Kyuubi nodded in response. "It is said I have 2250 HP right? That means 2250 is the limit of how much I can take a hit or damage. In the game, when your HP reached 0, you usually ended up faint and then you woke up on your base house or previous save point but in some cases, it ultimately leads you to game over. But since this is a real life we're talking about, I don't think I want to find it out." Naruto shivered at the thought of his HP, or anyone in that regard reached 0.

" **Hoo... you're quite good at explaining this 'Gamer' stuff even though you just get it only several minutes ago."**

"Well, I'm actually pretty good with video games since it's the only thing I can do to pass my time whenever I was bored or done with training." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "But that begs me another question. If I was the one with 'The Gamer' perk, how are you able to look at my HP bar? Does that mean you're becoming a 'Gamer' as well?"

" **I don't know, but let's find it out.** **Status Window** **!"** Kyuubi yelled at the **Status Window** command but seconds had passed and nothing happened. Kyuubi lightly frowned. **"Nothing happened. Guess that means I haven't become a 'Gamer' like you do, eh? I'm hurt."** Kyuubi sniffed, using mock sad tone at the revelation while Naruto just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come on, if you aren't a 'Gamer' like me then how were you able to look at my HP bar? There must be something we're missing here. Something...!" Naruto making thinking pose and suddenly his head was hit by an idea. "Maybe, instead of you looking into your **Status Window** , I should be the one to do that instead. And after that, we're looking at your **Perks** and see if we can find an explanation at how you can see the HP bar." Naruto suggested but then he tilted his head to the side as he squinted his eyes like a fox. "But how exactly can I do that?"

" **Well, don't ask me. I'm not good in this gaming stuff. In any case though, good luck on figuring that out Gaki."** Kyuubi yawned and then he rested his head on his folded front legs as he closed his eyes. **"And I'll be doing what I should've done 15 minutes ago, catching my overdue nap."** Not much later, Kyuubi letting out a loud snore. Naruto could only sweat-dropped at that.

"You and your beauty sleep." Naruto shook his head in exasperation and a small smile on his face, cue another letterbox to appear on his viewing field.

 **For thinking of a possible solution for the situation, you got +1 WIS.**

 **Through the special course of action, you have created a Skill 'Scan'!**

 **Scan ~ Lv 1 : 0 / 50**

 **This skill allows you to look at your target's HP & CP max and information when the Skill's Lv is high enough. It can also be used on any inanimate objects such as healing items, weapons, armors etc. Target with considerably high-Level gaps will show question marks instead of a number on their stats. However, once you mastered this Skill, Level gaps will not matter anymore and will show you the number of their stats. **

Naruto whistled. "Whoa, not only did I raise my stat but also creating a Skill at the same time? This 'Gamer' ability seriously rocks! But I've got to be careful with my actions from now on. I don't want to lose some of those sweet stats after all." Naruto giggled to himself and then pondered at his newly acquired Skill. "A skill that allows me to look at my target's max HP, CP and some info, eh?Now, this is just what I need!" Naruto yelled in excitement before clamping his mouth with both hands as he shifted his gaze toward Kyuubi and relieved when the massive chakra entity was still inside dream realm. "Man, am I glad he is still asleep."

Naruto focused his sight toward the sleeping Kyuubi. "Okay, here goes nothing. **Scan!** "

 **Name : ?**

 **Level : 199***

 **EXP : ? / ?**

 **HP : ? / ?**

 **CP : ? / ?**

 **Your 'Scan' Skill Level has gone up!**

Naruto could only sigh; he was expecting something like this would happen on his first try. "Well, what did I expect? Between Level 9 and 199 is a _HUGE_ gap after all." Naruto tilted his head when he saw Kyuubi's name was filled with '?'. "Why is his name filled with question marks and not with Kyuubi? Does that mean Kyuubi actually has a name and doesn't want anyone to figure it out?" He asked himself out loud but not loud enough to wake up the sleeping beast.

He then noticed the last passage on the letterbox. "Level up? I wonder how many levels that ' **Scan** ' Skill got now." Naruto just remembered one of the most important aspects of any RPG game which he had forgotten until now. If there was **Status Window** , so there must be... " **Skill Window – Scan!** " and once he looked at his **Scan** 's Skill Level, his jaw dropped to the ground.

 **Scan ~ Lv 7 : 165 / 365**

"I only use the skill once and it's already on Level 7? Guess between 9 and 199 is a huge gap after all." Naruto grinned like a madman before an idea sprung out of his mind. Looking back at the titanic fox, he went on quick and making his plan into action. What plan might you ask? Just spamming his ' **Scan** ' Skill at Kyuubi until the Skill Level reached maximum level.

" **Scan! Scan! Scan! Scan! Scan!** "

After for about three minutes, give or take, of spamming his ' **Scan** ', Naruto was really satisfied with the result of his labor.

 **Scan ~ Lv 49 : 2175 / 17690**

"Yosh! Just couple more try and I master this **'** **Scan** **'** for good!" Naruto cheered, no longer care if the sleeping fox could hear him or not. Took a deep breath and exhaled it, Naruto continued to spam his skill once again.

" **Scan! Scan! Scan! Scan!** "

Naruto stopped for a while, catching his breath. While he looked at the **Scan** Skill Level once again, he knew he was almost there. "Just one more time... hah... just one more time... and this skill is done for good..." Naruto said while still gasping for air. And without any further ado, he said the skill's name again. " **Scan!** "

 **Status Window**

 **Name : Kyuubi (Until he tells you himself, the name will remain as 'Kyuubi')**

 **Level : 199** *****

 **EXP :** **3** **5** **7** **4895 /** **4171650**

 **Reputation : Neutral (650 / 1000)**

 **Affliation : Himself**

 **Job : -**

 **Rank : -**

 **SPC Tree : N/A**

 **Element** **s** **: Fire,** **Yang,** **Wood**

 **HP :** **3** **582350 /** **3** **582350 (-50%) =** **1** **791175 /** **1** **791175**

 **CP :** **5** **392875 /** **5** **392875 (-50%) =** **2** **696438 /** **2** **696438**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR :** **3646** **(-50%) =** **1823**

 **VIT :** **334** **8 (-50%) =** **167** **4**

 **DEX :** **3580** **(-50%) =** **179** **0**

 **INT :** **3** **9** **30** **(-50%) =** **1915**

 **WIS :** **3480**

 **LUK :** **63**

 **Perks:**

 **Second Player:** Can control the body when 'The Gamer' allows it or mentally shut down, Gain the same effect as 'The Gamer' when controlling the body.

 **Tailed Beast:** Additional +50 INT & +375 CP per Lv, +75% Recovery time toward CP, +40% Recovery time toward HP, +100% EXP gain & Effectiveness toward any Chakra exercise, +85% Resistance toward any A-Rank or lower nin/gen/taijutsu skill, Immunity toward any Status Effect except Mind Control, Vulnerable toward A+ Rank or higher Genjutsu skill from **Sharingan** , ? or ? and ?, ?.

 **Fox Majesty:** Additional +10 STR, +15 VIT & +15 DEX per Lv, +20% Stats for all Attribute during a fight in home turf (forest), +35% EXP gain & Effectiveness toward Stealth skill, , +50% EXP gain & Effectiveness toward Fire & Wood elemental jutsu skill, +50% Reputation gain toward all fox and ? kinds. +25% Effectiveness toward teamwork with all fox and ? kinds.

 **Sealed Beast:** Cannot go to outside world & trapped within Naruto's body, Can share consciousness and senses with Naruto, -10 STR, -10 VIT, -10 DEX per 3 months though reversible by letting him out from the seal.

 **Yin Half Sealed:** -50% Stats for all Attribute, HP & CP except WIS & LUK, -40% Effectiveness & Resistance toward any Genjutsu skill, -25% Effectiveness of all jutsu skill. Reversible by returning the sealed Yin Halfback to him.

 **Title:**

 **Demon Fox of Konoha** **:** -65% Reputation gain toward all human kinds within Konoha, 85% Chance at inflicting Fear status effect toward any Konoha citizen, +50% Effectiveness toward any skill against Konoha citizen.

 **Description:** Kyuubi is one of the only 9 Tailed Beasts in the whole world and hailed for being the strongest of them all. Have a history of being controlled and abused by Uchiha Clan, especially Uchiha Madara, thus making him hates them and all other human kinds, except for a certain someone with red hair. There is a rumor Kyuubi along with other Tailed Beasts were created by the instigator of chakra, Sage of Six Path / Rikudō Sennin but the truth of this rumor is still unknown.

 **Your 'Scan' Skill Level has gone up!**

 **Congratulation! You have mastered a Skill 'Scan'!**

 **Scan ~ Lv 50 : 17690 / 17690 (Mastered)**

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he couldn't believe what he had just seen. He already knew Kyuubi's stats would be incredibly high since the first time he looked at his Level but he had never thought it would be _that_ massive. That HP, that CP, even though they had been reduced to half they still had passed a million! Those stats as well, they were thousands! He was so NOT going to anger the titanic fox anytime soon even though he was trapped within him...

...wait a minute, trapped within him? Sealed beast? And the fact this place was his own mindscape for Kami's sake?

"THE KYUUBI WAS SEALED WITHIN ME ALL THIS TIME?!"

 **For not realizing and stating the obvious, you got -1 WIS**

 **Status Perk Upgrade**

 **Kyuubi's Jailor (?)** **:** Additional +1 STR, +3 VIT & +5 INT per Lv, +25 HP & +75 CP per Lv, -25% EXP gained toward Chakra control exercise, -35% Reputation gained toward Konoha citizen with Neutral or lower Reputation Lv, +35% Recovery time toward HP & CP, Immunity against D to A-Rank Genjutsu, ?, ?.

"And there goes my WIS once again, but that's not important right now. Just how the hell Kyuubi got sealed inside of me and I didn't know anything about it up until now? Those rumors always said Kyuubi was killed by Yondaime. Unless..." Naruto trailed off until he heard something from behind.

" **Those rumors aren't true, just like any other rumors out there. Never believe something that got passed around from mouth to mouth without knowing the whole truth, Gaki. That's my advice."** Kyuubi finished Naruto's train of thought, making him jumped a little bit.

"Kyuubi! Don't scare me like that, man! I thought you were still asleep." Naruto said, a little bit startled.

 **"Yeah, I was enjoying my** _ **beauty sleep**_ **, until you yelling around like a group of monkeys attacking in another one's territory. Thanks for doing that."** Kyuubi said in full sarcasm with his eyes rolled to the side.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking apologetic. Kyuubi raised his eyebrows at that, never once did his previous jailors openly apologizing in front of him or another jailor to any other Bijū like this kid did. Maybe it was just him or he actually just awkward around others.

"But can you blame me? I just looked into your **Status Window** and your stats were just way Overkill! And apparently, I know why you can see my HP Bar just like I can see yours." Naruto stated making Kyuubi a little bit curious.

" **Oh? So you can see my** **Status Window** **now?"**

"Yup. Let me show you. **Scan!** " once he finished the command, a big letterbox containing Kyuubi's **Status Window** appeared for both Naruto and Kyuubi can see. Kyuubi smirked at his own **Status Window** in satisfaction, even though he really had no idea what those stats actually mean. And so, he only had to simplify it like this: more numbers on the screen = more powers he got, more powers he got = more badass he had become.

" _ ***whistle***_ **I've got to say, by number** **s** **alone I'm already a badass... even though it got cut by half. Stupid Yondaime and his seal."** Kyuubi stated proudly for his first phrase and muttering for the second part. Fortunately for him, Naruto could only hear the first phrase.

"Okay, okay. Enough with self-boast already." Naruto rolled his eyes as Kyuubi sent him a victorious and mischievous grin, similar to his own whenever he had a chance to boast himself. "Just look at your first **Perk** okay?" Naruto suggested. Now it was Kyuubi the one rolling his eyes while thinking _**'He definitely has guts for saying what I have to do or not'.**_ Though he did just what his jailor said nonetheless.

" **Hoho... so I can take over your body even though I was sealed eh?** **Good to know.** **"** Kyuubi remarked, the thought of him taking over his jailor's body was excited about him and thus making his already large grin to be even bigger, something Naruto thought was impossible. When he looked at his jailor, he inwardly laughing at how pale and shivering the blonde kid was.

"Wa-Wa-wait! Y-You can't do that! You have to get my permission first before you p-p-possess me, right? ...Right?!" Naruto stuttered, which was out of character for him. The thought of Kyuubi controlling his body reminded him of how ghost possessed their victim. That scared the hell out of him.

" **Is that so? It did say something about 'mentally shut down' or something along the lines. Does being scared to death also count as that? I wonder... I do have some friend of ghost family... Maybe I'll introduce you to some of them. They did say their favorite person was some scared little boy, especially with blonde hair..."** Kyuubi teased, still with his smirk stuck on his face. The reaction he got was definitely worth it.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Naruto went extremely white and shivered in fright as he crouched down and hugged his knees to his chest. "Please not the ghost, please not the ghost, please not the ghost..." He also muttered that line on and on while Kyuubi laughed his ass off. _**'That'll teach him to NOT waking me up from my sleep!'**_ Kyuubi thought as he rolling on the floor laughing.

After a moment later, Kyuubi had stopped his laughter though he still let out small snicker from time to time. **"Gaki, as much as I like to messing the hell out of you, isn't there something you have to do in the outside world?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Huh? What do you– oh, Yeah. Mizuki's exam. How could I forget about that?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion making Kyuubi sweatdropped at his jailor. "But how am I supposed to get out of here? This is my first time dealing with the whole mindscape stuff and I have no idea what I can or can't do around here." Kyuubi sighed, expecting something along those lines from his blonde knucklehead of a jailor, albeit a rather funny one than his previous jailors.

" **Just close your eyes and focus your mind on waking up. That's usually the one way to get out of here."**

"Waking up?"

" **Yup. Back in outside world, you are actually unconscious thanks to your 'Gamer' scroll knocking you out."**

"Eh? Seriously?! Crap! I still haven't found the 'Forbidden Sealing' scroll yet and I don't know how long I have passed out back there but if Jiji found me lying around in his Jutsu Vault I would be a goner!" Naruto ranted in panic cue Kyuubi sighed once again.

" **Geez, just calm down for a moment, will you? With you panicking like a bunch of chicken in butcher house, you won't be able to get out as easily."** Kyuubi reasoned him. That easily shut him up and turned his attention to Kyuubi. **"Just do what I told you before. Close your eyes and focus your mind on getting out of here."** Naruto seemed to process what his _prisoner_ just said and then nodded.

"Yeah. I'll do just that. Thanks for the tip, Kyuubi." Naruto flashed his famous foxy grin, but even Kyuubi could sense something different about this grin than the one he would usually use in front of others. It looked more... genuine, and definitely fitted him.

" **That's fine, Gaki. Now go, get the hell out of here** **already** **."** Kyuubi said but without any hint of malice or insult whatsoever, even Naruto could feel that. Naruto responded with just a single nod before he closed his eyes and his body gradually vanished from bottom to top. Kyuubi looked at the place where his jailor was standing for a moment and then he let out a smirk. _**'This Gaki**_ _ **, he**_ _ **might be a little bit different than the other Uzumaki I know besides my other jailors but there is something familiar between both of them.'**_ Kyuubi laying his head down as he closed his eyes. _**'I'll look forward to**_ _ **seeing**_ _ **the future you might hold, Uzumaki Naruto.'**_

 _ **Hokage Mansion – Hokage Jutsu Vault**_

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his eyes, he had such a strange dream involving his life had become like an RPG, he had conversed civilly with Kyuubi and said Kyuubi was actually just a big teaser fox rather than a terrifying demon from the rumor passed around. _'I wonder, that was actually kind of real to me. Was that really a dream?'_ He asked himself and just then he felt like his right hand had grabbed something. Seeing a familiar white scroll with an orange lining that said 'The Game of Shinobi' on his hand, he smiled a bit. _'Guess it wasn't a dream, eh?'_

Naruto quickly put the scroll in his pocket, remembering that the scroll was actually his Helping Guide, and then get up to search for the 'Forbidden Sealing Scroll'. He couldn't help but let his mind wondering at the same time he was wandering inside Hokage's Jutsu Vault. _'I know I had come here two hours earlier because at that time the security around here was at its lowest, but why isn't there anybody looking around even after I had passed out? Just how long have I passed out?'_ Naruto shook his head and focusing his mind on his reason why he comes here in the first place.

' _No, that's not important right now. I have a goal here, bring that Forbidden Scroll, give it to Mizuki-sensei and then I'll finish this extra exam for good and become a Genin!'_ Naruto cheered at the thought at first but he quickly narrowed his eyes as he frowned while still looking for the scroll. _'Now that I think about it, I have failed Genin Exam twice and back then they didn't have any extra exam like this. Besides, Mizuki-sensei always had that_ look _on his face whenever he looked at me_ _,_ _and that was for_ years _since I_ _first_ _enrolled the Academy. So why is he giving me a free pass to become a genin now of all times? I wonder; is there any catch_ _in_ _this exam_ _that_ _I don't know about?'_ Naruto internally debated with himself cue a letterbox to appear on his viewing field. He was startled at first because it was coming out of nowhere but he quickly composed himself and read its content.

 **URGENT QUEST ALERT!**

 **I Will Become a Genin! No Matter What!**

 **You have a feeling of doubt about Mizuki's motive and the whole** _ **extra exam**_ **from him was too good to be true. However, the time is ticking and you're too far to back off now. Find the scroll, confront Mizuki and be done with this suspicious exam once and for all!**

 **Main Objective 1: Find Forbidden Sealing Scroll within 10 minutes**

 **Main Objective 2: Find Mizuki at the forest on top of Hokage's Mansion within 2 hours and 30 minutes**

 **Main Objective 3: ?**

 **Side Objective: Read the scroll's content inside Hokage Jutsu Vault**

 **Hidden Objective 1: ?**

 **Hidden Objective 2:?**

 **Rewards**

 **Main Objective 1: 300 EXP, 1 Stat Points, ?**

 **Main Objective 2: 450 EXP, 1000 Ryo, 2 Stat Points, ?**

 **Main Objective 3: 3000 EXP, 5000 Ryo, 3 Stat Points, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Side Objective: ?, ?**

 **Hidden Objective 1: ?, ?**

 **Hidden Objective 2: ?, ?**

 **Failure: 100 EXP, Repeating another year in Academy, Potential Death or Cripple, ?, ?**

 **This Quest is Mandatory**

' _So there IS a catch after all!_ _Damn you_ _Mizuki_ _bastard_ _! Once I'm done with this you_ _'re going to_ _be pranked! Hard!'_ Naruto raged inside of his mind. He KNEW he shouldn't have believed someone, or rather, anyone with those _look_ whenever they looked at him! But being bribed with a free pass to be a Genin had done the trick for him. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down and once that was done, he continued his search for the scroll though this time it was NOT for Mizuki but for himself. _'I'll show you Mizuki! No one's tricking the King of Prankster and get away without getting pranked dattebayo!'_

It had been three minutes since the **Urgent Quest Alert** shown up and he still hadn't found that blastic scroll. _'Damn, where is Jiji hide that Forbidden Scroll?! The time is ticking and I don't have that much time now!'_ Naruto screamed within his mind, he didn't want to just scream out loud and woke Jiji up from his perverted slumber. He then found a scroll cabinet on the corner of the room full of dust and that scroll cabinet was the only one he hadn't been checked. Not wasting time, Naruto quickly walked his way there and how shocked he was when he found out the scroll cabinet there had been stored by his very own hero, Yondaime Hokage. _'Yondaime's personal_ _j_ _utsu_ _cabinet_ _?! I hit the jackpot –ttebayo!'_

Naruto giddily searched the vault and on his first try, he got a giant scroll on the size of his own body with the kanji of 'Forbidden Sealing' written on it. _'Double jackpot! And I still got six or so minutes left! Lucky dattebayo!'_

 **Main Objective 1: Find Forbidden Sealing Scroll within 10 minutes COMPLETED!**

Naruto internally jumped, and then he remembered the **Side Objective** from his **Urgent Quest**. So while still in hyper mood, Naruto crouched down and quickly but quietly opened 'Forbidden Sealing' scroll to read what jutsus it contains, only for him to be surprised when the words of kanji & hiragana started to spring out of the scroll, in a similar manner when he opened 'The Game of Shinobi' scroll for the first time.

' _Crap! Does this mean I'm going to faint again?_ ' Naruto instantly panic. However, instead of surrounded him and come at him at once like before, the words slowly made its way to his head and entered it somehow. Naruto's eyes widened when the words instantly entering his head, he immediately knew what the words actually was. Naruto's eyes subconsciously made its way to the words as it got absorbed into his head while thinking at the same time. ' _These words... these lines... they are a description of jutsu and how to use them!_ ' Naruto grinned like a madman. He liked this 'The Gamer' ability more and more now!

Five minutes had passed and it seemed the flowing words had stopped entering his head. Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. _'What the- why is the word stops entering my head?'_ His question was answered by a newly-formed letterbox, which didn't surprise him this time.

 **You haven't** **fulfill** **ed the requirement to obtain more advanced Jutsu Skill within this scroll**

' _Wait a minute, a requirement? I thought anyone... er, any ninja or ninja wannabe I mean, can learn any jutsu from jutsu scroll. Just what makes this scroll different than the rest?'_ Naruto tilted his head to the left cue another letterbox to appear.

 **The requirements to obtain more Jutsu Skill within Forbidden Sealing Scroll:**

 **Must have at least 4000 worth of CP (** **)**

 **Must mastering at least 2 Intermediate or 1 Advance Taijutsu Skills**

 **Must have at least Level 25 on Wind, Fire & Water Chakra Affinity Skill**

 **Must obtain at least 10 Intermediate Fūinjutsu Skills with mastering at least 2 of them**

 **Must have pact a contract with Shinigami**

' _Okay, that answer my question. But Intermediate Taijutsu? Chakra Affinity? Fūinjutsu? What the hell are those things? They didn't cover them back at Academy. And do I really have to make a contract with Shinigami to gain jutsus from this scroll first? How do I get it in the first place?'_ Naruto was even more confused now but he then shook it off his head. _'Nah, I'll leave the difficult parts later. I still have that Guide scroll after all. Besides, there is more to look down there.'_

 **Forbidden Sealing Scroll 20% Completion**

 **You have obtained 'Ninjutsu' Skill;** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**

 **You have obtained 'Ninjutsu' Skill;** **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**

 **You have obtained 'Ninjutsu' Skill;** **Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Exploding Clone)**

 **You have obtained 'Ninjutsu' Skill;** **Chakra Shōmyaku no Jutsu (Chakra** **Imp** **ulse Technique)**

 **Side Objective: Read the scroll's content inside Hokage Jutsu Vault COMPLETED!**

' _HELL YEAH! Four new jutsus in_ _only_ _five minutes_ _of reading_ _?! THE GAMER! I REALLY LOVE YOU DATTEBAYO!'_ Naruto cheered in his mind, he seriously loving this 'The Gamer' thing! If it was a girl, he would give it big hugs and kisses! Forget Sakura-chan! He already found a new love now!

Naruto stopped his thought and chuckled a bit _'Wow, did I really think of that? Just show how great this 'Gamer' thing really is!'_ Naruto closed the scroll and used its holder to attach it to his back. He got a feeling if he spent another minute there he would get caught and as far as Naruto concerned he did NOT want to get caught again. The last time he was brought into T&I Headquarters wasn't that pleasant. He was still having nightmares about senbon needles and Tabasco sauces from time to time! However before he could even stand from his crouch down position, someone had tapped him on the shoulder making him sweat bullet. _'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh cra-'_

"Where do you think you're going on such a nice evening, Naruto?" An elderly voice coming out from behind him, a voice he was so familiar with.

' _Yup. Busted.'_ Naruto turned around and looked at the source of the voice. Sandaime Hokage-Jiji was standing there in all his glory with his hand still on top of Naruto's shoulder. He sported his usual kind elderly smile though it didn't help to keep Naruto's fear in check as a looming shadow was lurking behind his surrogate grandfather. His smile was actually made him even scarier.

"Oh, um... Hiya, Jiji. A nice evening we're having, huh?" Naruto said with an as much innocent look as he could muster, it didn't help that he was sweating like a crazy though.

"Good evening, Naruto. Now, may I ask where are you going off on such a beautiful evening with 'Forbidden Sealing' scroll on your back?" The Hokage asked kindly, though Naruto could easily pick up the promise of pain beneath his tone.

"W-What? You mean this thing? I-I-It's not 'Forbidden Sealing' scroll or anything like that! It's just for, uh... PRANK! Yeah! This big scroll is my new prank to Mizuki for not letting me graduate!" Naruto stated, hoping against hope that the statement would fool the old Hokage, which the chance was slim to none.

"I see, I see. So it was for a prank, eh?" The Hokage said, making Naruto drenched in cold sweat once again. "By the way, I have a really nice meeting with _the beautiful blonde naked woman_ and she was showing a nice pose in front of me, right in this place. And you know what's more? That woman had _a whisker-like mark_ on her cheeks; almost like the one, you have Naruto. Care to elaborate?"

"H-Huh? Well, I don't... uh, you know...I, uh..."

"I'm waiting..."

"..."

"..."

"...um, mercy?"

"Overruled."

That was the first time Naruto screamed in fear for something that wasn't a ghost. And if it wasn't for the Silence Seal around the Vault, his scream would've made a record for the loudest scream Konoha had ever heard.

Naruto, with his cheeks becoming red after a long, long pinch by Hokage, sat on the floor crossing his hands as he sent a pout face toward his surrogate grandfather while the said elderly man rubbed his forehead in exasperation feeling a migraine going to come up to him soon. They were still at Hokage's Jutsu Vault as the Hokage felt it was rather troublesome to brought the kid in front of him, whom he treated like a grandson, to T&I Headquarters over this little incident, though he knew he stretched it a little bit.

"Naruto, please tell me, why are you thinking that stealing a scroll _any scroll_ within this Vault was a good idea?" Hokage asked gently at Naruto and this time there wasn't any looming shadow around him, much to Naruto's relief.

"..." Naruto didn't answer, still pouting and rubbed one of his sore cheeks. The Hokage sighed.

"You do know what you have done was a crime, right?"

"Say what?"

"Infiltrating this place, which contains all sort of jutsus around Konoha and other important documents, and stealing one of the scrolls within it are two high-level crimes with severe punishment, Naruto. And you have done the first and almost doing the second. I suppose you're lucky I was the one who caught you red-handed here." The Hokage stated making Naruto widened his eyes considerably. He didn't hear any of this from Mizuki if he failed.

"Wait, Jiji. Does that mean if I were to get caught by anyone besides you-"

"-you'll get thrown into the jail in the instant you were caught until I come to visit you." Hokage finished what Naruto said and in turn, Naruto's rage coming back as he roared. Luckily the Silence Seal was still active.

"SO THAT IS THE CATCH! HE IS TRYING TO FRAME ME FOR HIS OWN CRIME, ISN'T HE?! FUCK YOU MIZUKI! FORGET PRANKING, IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOUR DESCENDANT WILL FEEL THE PAIN FOR NEXT SEVEN GENERATIONS TO COME!" Naruto yelled and ranting a curse for being put in this situation by his arch nemesis of an Academy sensei while also berating himself inside his mind for falling into his trap in the first place. Hokage raised his eyebrow, now he was curious.

"Mizuki? As in Toji Mizuki one of your Academy sensei along with Iruka?" Naruto's answer was a couple of nods, enthusiastically. "I see. Then what is Mizuki saying that encourages you to steal one of many scrolls in this Vault, one of 'Forbidden' scroll at that?" Hokage asked in a stern voice, he really didn't like anyone within his force to encourage a child to do a crime even if the child himself was a ninja wannabe. Naruto sighed and decided to tell his grandfather-figure everything from the start. _'I've got caught, after all, might as well spill the bean_ _except for the whole 'Gamer' stuff and Kyuubi_ _._ _That'll be for later._ _'_

One long explanation later.

Hokage rubbed his forehead for who knows how many times now. He was seriously thinking about getting an aspirin once this whole mess with his surrogate grandson was done with. "Let me get this straight, you got failed on your Genin Exam for the third time now, that was a new record by the way, and then Mizuki approached you and telling you about this _extra exam_ when you pass you'll instantly become a Genin. You were getting too excited about the whole thing and ended up coming here three hours earlier and since you saw me almost entering this Vault you had to knock me out with that absurd jutsu of yours. And finally, with the rest, three hours remains, you were planning to read any jutsu scroll you could before meeting with Mizuki at the forest on top of Hokage Mountain. Is there something that I miss?" Hokage stated and asked. He didn't know Naruto had improvised at the last bit and completely skipped the whole 'The Game of Shinobi' stuff and his meeting with Kyuubi in his mind. He knew his Jiji wouldn't believe any of those stories as he also didn't believe it himself even now.

"Nope. That's pretty much had summarized my day. Though there are several things you said that were wrong, Jiji." Naruto said making the Hokage raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Care to elaborate me, Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay. First, when you said I had failed Genin Exam for the third time. Even though what you said had been a truth but if they would let me do the exam my way, I COULD pass the exam by now, Jiji. The only thing I failed was **Bunshin no Jutsu** , which is my bane of existence until now." Naruto stated as he held his index finger as if to say 'number one'.

"I see. So why are you so sure you could pass the exam if you're doing it your way?" Hokage asked he was getting interested in Naruto's story now.

"Because Mizuki is a prick and wouldn't let me make **Bunshin** for more than just three," Naruto said with an irritated tone.

"...pardon?"

"You heard me right, Jiji? Mizuki wouldn't let me make **Bunshin** for. More. Than. Just. Fucking. Three!" Naruto said with tick-mark and when he saw his surrogate grandfather's face as if it was saying 'Really? I'll believe it when I see it', he stared at him with dull eyes. "You don't believe me, do you? Okay then, I'll show you." Naruto made a ram hand seal and yelled " **Bunshin no Jutsu!** " and an instant, the Hokage Vault was full of Naruto's **Bunshin** , much to Hokage's amazement. If the Hokage would bother to count them, there were probably hundreds or even thousands of Naruto's **Bunshin**. Naruto smirked when he saw the Hokage's face and just like how quick those **Bunshin** appeared, they were disappeared just as fast.

"You see, when I was frustrated one day after a couple of trying to make single **Bunshin** , I got a word of advice in the paper from... somebody." Hokage's interest piqued when Naruto trailed the word 'somebody' but he chose to not comment on it. "And do you know what is written inside of that paper? It's said ' _When you're given a way to do something and it doesn't work like you hoped to, then try to do exactly the opposite of it._ ' Iruka-sensei always told me when doing **Bunshin no Jutsu** I have to pour more chakra to make one **Bunshin** and it would always fail no matter how many times I tried. So I did the exact opposite of it, use less chakra to make more **Bunshin** one day. And voila, the result was what you've seen just now." Naruto grinned once he had done explaining.

The Hokage couldn't help but feel proud of what his surrogate grandson had done. Only with a single piece of advice, he could connect the dots himself and work on it in his own way. Whoever this 'somebody' was, if he ever met the person, he would give him/her his gratitude for helping Naruto. "I see. That is an interesting way to do a simple **Bunshin**." The Hokage said with a proud smile on his face which in return making Naruto's grin grew bigger. "But you said there are _several things_ I said that were wrong."

"Yup, two more in fact. And I was getting on the second." Naruto held his fingers again and gestured 'number two'. "The second error on your part is when you said I was too excited and I came here three hours earlier because of that. The reason I came here three hours earlier was not that for too much excitement, Jiji. It was because I knew at this time of a day; the security around this part of your Mansion would be at its lowest for half an hour at least and made it easier for me to sneak in." At this statement, The Hokage's eyes widened in surprise. How did his grandson-figure manage to find a hole in his Mansion's security he had never realized was there until now? And how did the said hole was created in the first place?

"You must be thinking how can I find that out, right?" Naruto asked rhetorically with smirk much to The Hokage's shock and bewilderment. Naruto almost laughed at that but decided to continue on. "Well, if there is anyone to blame for that, blame one ANBU with a raven mask, not me."

"Hm? Why do I need to blame one of my ANBU, Naruto?" Hokage asked.

"That's because he was the one in charge for the security around here during the evening to night time and he would always, and I mean _always_ , leave his spot whenever it was eight in the night and come back only before or after eight forty-five," Naruto said making Hokage frowned.

"But how do you know it was ANBU Raven in the first place, Naruto?"

"In one of Iruka-sensei's lecture, he explained how to enhance our senses by channeling our chakra into one of five senses we wish to enhance, by the way, that was one of several only lectures from him I bothered to listen to. So I channel my chakra into my ears and by doing that, I can hear anything around me no matter how low the voice is, even the heartbeat. Hell, I can even hear my own heartbeat when I'm doing that! That's why I know this place would be defenseless around eight to eight forty-five as I couldn't hear any heartbeat around that time besides my own." Naruto said proudly with a large grin showing his teeth before he continued. "That and I happened to saw the shift change between two ANBU guards when I was planning to visit you. One with otter mask and another with a raven mask."

"I see. So how long have you know about this, Naruto?"

"Eh? How long? Hmm... For about... six months I guess? It was really long ago I knew about this, after all, I couldn't remember the exact time." Naruto pressed his forehead with index finger trying to remember while The Hokage stunned silence.

Silently, The Hokage channeled his chakra to his ears, and much to his own surprise, besides his own and Naruto's heartbeat, there was no other heartbeat he could hear. This had caused the God of Shinobi to felt two different feelings which conflict with each other. One was a pride toward his resident King of Prankster for a grandson and the other was a disappointment and slight wariness against ANBU Raven for leaving his post. He would remedy this as soon as he could, but for now, he would deal with Naruto first.

"That's pretty much for the second you're wrong. And now the last." Hokage's attention returned back to Naruto as he gestured number three. "I didn't plan to read as many scrolls as I could, Jiji. I was just interested in why Mizuki wanted the 'Forbidden Sealing' scroll that's all. So I read that scroll in flash and even then it gives me a headache." Naruto lied smoothly and he even holding his head with one of his palms to further his point. And it looked like The Hokage bought his act if his widened eyes and shocked expression on his face was any indicator.

 **Your LUK wins you out and The Hokage believes in your act.**

 **Your 'Acting' Skill Level has gone up!**

' _What the- I have_ _ **Acting**_ _skill?'_ Naruto asked in his mind before he shook it off. He reminded himself to check this whole 'Gaming' stuff again after he was done with this mess.

"How much have you read from the scroll?" Hokage asked still with a shell-shocked face.

"Only several lines, about thirty lines or so. And thanks to that, I now know new jutsus!" Naruto crossing his hand and yelled. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " In an instant, couple cloud of smoke appeared on either side of Naruto. Once the smoke disappeared, it revealed 4 perfect clones of Naruto. He scratched his head and confused look formed on his face as he saw his newly-formed clones. "I don't get it. When I read that scroll on **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** section, it says something about 'making a real clone instead of just corporal ones', but these clones look exactly like when I use regular **Bunshin no Jutsu**. What's the difference between this and that?"

"Tell me about it, Boss." One of the clones closest to him answered making Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"Wait, you can talk?" Naruto asked while four clones of him looked at each other in disbelief.

"We can talk? 4x" Naruto walked toward one of his clones and trying to tap its shoulder. He expected his hand to went through just like how it did with a normal clone, however, his hand didn't go through and landed on his clone's shoulder.

"You can be touched as well?" Naruto asked once more cue four clones rubbed their hands all over themselves if what their creator said was true. When they had done the deed and confirmed their creator had said the truth, the clones along with real Naruto grinned. Then they yelled happily and thrust their fists into the air at the same time.

"YATTA! My first jutsu besides three Academics! And to top it all off, I did it on my first try! THIS IS THE BEST DATTEBAYO" Naruto cheered as he and his clones danced a victorious dance.

While Naruto and his clones celebrated his very first jutsu, The Hokage looked at his grandson-figure with a warm and grandfatherly smile. He couldn't measure anymore just how much pride he had toward Naruto this night. Sure he had been tricked to sneak into his and his predecessor's Jutsu Vault, but he had done so with the fashion of true shinobi. Naruto had known when was the right time to enter his Mansion unguarded and when he saw him at the Vault's entrance, Naruto quickly put him out of commission with his absurd **Oiroke no Jutsu** , much to his own shame. Then after he found Naruto doing this suspicious _exam_ , instead of putting him out with that jutsu again and going straight to Mizuki, something he expected from Naruto to do, Naruto did something he never expected from him and that was he told him, the leader of his village, everything he knew from the start. Of course, he had him cornered and let him spill the bean himself but that was beside the point. And as if those weren't enough, Naruto just displayed something that hadn't been seen since Uchiha Itachi graduated from Academy. And that was his capability of using **Kage Bunshin** , on his _first try_ no less!

Awareness of surrounding, quick reflex and reaction, loyalty to the village and skill to back those things up. And not to mention he was also a quick learner when given a right learning method. ' _Those are the traits of true_ _shinobi_ _and Naruto has them all. He's ready._ ' The Hokage stated in his mind as he nodded.

The Hokage coughed slightly onto his fist hoping to get Naruto's attention, which was something easier said than done especially when the said boy still in his cheery mood. The Hokage coughed once again and called "Naruto." This time, Naruto and his four clones stopped their victory dance and all looked at the Hokage.

"Yes, Jiji? 5x"

"Good, I got your attention. Now, please dispel your clones. I have something to say to you." The Hokage said in a tone which Naruto easily recognized and quickly did what he was told. It was either his 'you've done a great job, Naruto' tone or 'you are going to have a scold Naruto, A HARDCORE SCOLD!' tone. And for Naruto being... Naruto, he expected it was the latter.

"Good. Now come here." The Hokage gestured for Naruto to come closer and Naruto did just that like an obedient puppy. "Like I said before, what you have and would've done here was a borderline crime. No matter how much I love you like a grandson, I am still a Hokage, the leader and law enforcer of this village. And as Hokage, I cannot turn blind eyes on such treason. Therefore, as unfortunate as it is, I have to punish you for something I had in mind and you had nothing to say in this case. Is that clear?" Naruto could only nod and looked down; he had already screwed, even though his heart lightened when he heard Jiji loved him like a grandson.

The Hokage took Naruto's answer with a silent nod as he walked into his own jutsu cabinet. Looking for a bit, he noticed one of his scroll holders was empty and then he smirked. He took one black scroll with brown lining on the left side of his empty scroll holder and looked back toward his dejected grandson-figure. "Naruto, catch." The Hokage threw the scroll at Naruto and he caught it with both hands.

"Jiji, what's this?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"That, Naruto, is one of your punishments." The Hokage barely hid his smirk at Naruto's horrified face as he continued. "Considering you've done two crimes by now, I have decided that it would be fair if you're going on two punishments as well. The first one is that scroll just as I stated. I won't go into the details on what that scroll is but there are a couple of useful basic jutsus there which can help you out in any situation."

"Does that mean my punishment is to read this scroll, Jiji?" Naruto's eyes sparkled when he asked that.

"Nope, your punishment is NOT to read that scroll until you've done your second punishment. Knowing you and your desire to learn as many 'cool' jutsu as you can, I suppose this is a rather fitting punishment to you." Now The Hokage had to hold his laughter when he saw Naruto dejected look. ' _Now I understand why you and your mother love to prank so much, Naruto._ ' The Hokage couldn't help but having such thought though he quickly regained his serious demeanor.

"Okay. Now, you said you are supposed to meet Mizuki at a certain point in the forest above us in two hours from now on, right?" Naruto nodded. "Then that will be your second punishment. Encounter Mizuki, act as if you're still believing in his _exam_ and capture him when he least expects it. Failure is intolerable. Is that understood, Genin?" the Hokage asked/demanded in a serious tone but inside he was giddily waiting for Naruto to catch the underline meaning of what he had just said.

"Yes ji... ji..." Naruto trailed off until he finally got the catch from Jiji. "Wait a minute, Jiji. What do you mean by Genin? I didn't pass the Genin Exam, remember?"

"Is that so?" the Hokage put his hand underneath his jaw in a faux thinking position before he smirked. "Perhaps you have never heard of field promotion then."

 **[_** _ **Insert_Song_:_Naruto_Shippuden_OST_-_Shutsujin_/_Departure_to_the_Frontline_**_ **]**

"Field... pro.. mo.. tion...?" Naruto's eyes widened and his stunned face told the Hokage enough that he didn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah, field promotion. It is one of the older ways from way back then during Warring States Era to promote one shinobi into a higher rank or in your case from ninja-wannabe into full-fledged shinobi. In this kind of promotion, you don't have to be put on the same kind of exam like Genin Exam from Academy. You just have to prove your skills and impress someone with high authority in order to pass. And you, Naruto, you had impressed me way ahead than what I had expected." The Hokage stated with a proud smile on his face before he continued. "Although you were being tricked to do so, you have done a deed that anyone within your age range can't do with ease. And the deed is that you had infiltrated my mansion without anyone noticed even me until you were about to leave. That and you have learned and used **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** on your first try."

"Jiji... does that mean..."

"Yeah, Naruto. You just got promoted. Congratulations, from now on you are one of Konoha's shinobi!" Naruto got out of his stupor as his mouth formed a large grin, the largest one the Hokage had ever seen.

"Now, as much as I'd like to give you your Hitai-ate at this moment, you still have your punishments which had to be done before that." Naruto brought out from his blissful moment and focused on Jiji. "First, you shall not, and I repeat NOT, read the content of the scroll I gave you until you've done the second punishment. And second, you have to confront Toji Mizuki on the designated location you both agreed upon and capture him before he can escape or decapitate him if its a must. Failure cannot be tolerated or you will be thrown into Academy for another year. Is that understood, Genin Uzumaki?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Naruto saluted while subconsciously called his surrogate grandfather by his title for the first time in his life.

"Good. Now go on."

"HAI!" Naruto happily bolted out from Hokage Jutsu Vault without looking back and with huge grin stuck on his face. He couldn't believe he was promoted into a Genin just like that! Nothing could hamper his glorious mood now even with his _punishments_ from Jiji. And the new letterbox that appeared in front of him just made his mood even more elevated.

 **Hidden Objective 1: Tell the whole truth about Mizuki's exam to the Hokage and impress him COMPLETED!**

Once the Hokage was alone, he shook his head in both amusement and exasperation. "I swear that kid is going to be the end of me." The Hokage chuckled to himself before he walked out as well and went to his office to get his job done. ' _And also ANBU Raven..._ ' He thought, contemplating on what should he do for the suspicious ANBU within his rank.

 **[_** _ **End**_ _ **_Song_:_Naruto_Shippuden_OST_-_Shutsujin_/_Departure_to_the_Frontline_**_ **]**

 _ **Naruto's Apartment – Naruto's Room**_

Naruto was still in high spirit after all that was happened back at Jutsu Vault. Fifteen minutes had passed since then and right now he was back at his apartment laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling while still having huge grin stuck on his face. He still couldn't believe what had happened to him within the span of thirty-five minutes of his life. From him infiltrating Jiji's Jutsu Vault to fainting after channeling his chakra into one scroll, from entering his mindscape for the first time in his life to bickering with Kyuubi sealed within him and from being found by Jiji to eventually being both punished and promoted by him directly. ' _To think those things really happened just fifteen minutes ago. Today's definitely going on top of my best day list –ttebayo!_ ' Naruto giddily thought.

He then remembered his _punishments_ from Jiji and an idea spring out of nowhere from his head. He slapped his cheeks with both hands and stood straight up from his bed. "Yosh! Now's not the time to lazing around! It's time to kick Mizuki's ass into oblivion!" Naruto said excitedly with a grin as he formed a familiar crossing hand seal. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " A group of roughly 30 clones of Naruto appeared out of nowhere accompanied by smoke supporting the same grin as their creator. Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

"Say, do any or all of you can use jutsu like me?" Naruto knew he sounded stupid asking himself, or rather his clones, that. But he needed confirmation for his idea to work.

"Well, that depends, Boss. What kind of jutsu do you want us to use? Though you don't have that many of it." One of the clones asked making the other clones snigger and the original Naruto grumble underneath his breath about ungrateful clones.

"No big stuff, just **Henge no Jutsu**. Can you do that?"

"Sure. No harm in trying I guess." Another clone from the first one answered and made tiger hand seal.

" **Henge no Jutsu!** " the clone's body engulfed in smoke, and once the smoke is gone, the visage of Naruto's clone got replaced by a visage of Naruto's favorite sensei, Umino Iruka complete with his Chunin flak jacket and headband. "Yup, this is proving enough. We can use jutsu like you, Boss." The changed clone stated with the exact voice of Iruka-sensei.

"Really?! That's great!" Naruto half-yelled in excitement, finding this piece of information to be very useful for the next time he wanted to prank someone. Coughed on his fist, Naruto got the attention of his clones. "Good, I got your attention. Listen guys, there is something I want all of you to do for me but first divide yourself into three different group. Group one with 20 clones and group two and three 5 clones each." The clones looked at each other before they shrugged and did what Naruto told them to. Naruto smirked once his clones had divided like he wanted and turned his eye to the largest group.

"Good. Now here's the task. Group One, I want you to **Henge** into street animals, it can be rats or cats or whatever you want to, then go to Konoha Dumpster and collect as many unused kunai and shuriken as you can there. Once you're done, stand by and be on the lookout until group two and three reach you. Try not to get seen or caught by anyone when you collect those kunai and shuriken. Understand?" Group One saluted and chorused 'Yes, Boss!' Naruto nodded then turned to Group Two.

"Group Two, I also want you to **Henge** as well, but this time you're going to change as civilian women. Go to the night market on Civilian Shopping District and buy as many polish whetstones as you can there." Naruto took out 1000 Ryo from his beloved toad-shaped wallet, Gama-chan, and gave it to one of his clone on Group Two. "Here's the money. If I remember it correctly, the highest price for 1 whetstone is around 20 Ryo so you can buy at least 50 of them. Once you're done, go to the Dumpster to meet up with Group One and polish the kunai and shuriken they had collected beforehand. Is that clear?" Group Two saluted in the same was as Group One before.

"Group Three, your task will be a little bit harder than two other groups. You're also going to **Henge** as well, but you have to change into random chunins and buy at least 5 sealing scrolls on Shinobi Material Shop and steel wire." Naruto took out another 3000 Ryo from Gama-chan and gave it to Group Three. "That's the money. When you're done, don't go to the Dumpster immediately, make a little detour to Uchiha Clan Compound and take as many exploding tags as you can. That Teme will probably on his usual night training session but I suggest you to **Henge** into rats or birds before you went there. Only after that you can go to Dumpster and meet the other group there. Seal the polished kunai and shuriken into the sealing scrolls and give them all to me here. Understand?" Once again, a chorus of 'Yes, Boss!' coming from Naruto's clone. But one of them raised a hand.

"Say, Boss. If we're going to Uchiha Clan Compound in the end, then why do we have to bother collecting kunai and shuriken from the Dumpster in the first place? We can just take kunai and shuriken from that accursing place and done with it, right?" The clone whom hand raised asked. Naruto pondered what his clone said for a while before he answered.

"I'm also considering of making you guys doing just that, but knowing that Teme, he will probably realize it if some of his weapons are missing. Better be safe than sorry after all. Besides, he rarely uses exploding tags and I bet there are plenty of them on the former Uchiha Police Station's weaponry within that Compound. It'll be too late for him to realize someone has stolen his exploding tags." Naruto reasoned and the clones could only nod in agreement. That certainly made sense to them.

"Anymore question? No? Good. Now go!" Naruto ordered. His clones understood their orders, then they changed their appearance just as told and bolted out from his apartment to get their task done. Now alone, he sat down on the floor and pulled 'The Game of Shinobi' scroll out of his pocket. He then placed the scroll on the floor and opened it. "Now, let's see what we got here..." Naruto mused before he read the content of the scroll. Little did he know that back in his room he wasn't as alone as he had thought. If he were to look on his back, especially on the corner above the door, he would've seen a pair of animalistic eyes watching intensely on him.

 _ **Hokage Mansion – The Roof**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, stood in silence on the top of his mansion as he watched the full moon on the sky. He had been doing this after he gave his ANBU squad their mission, which was only five minutes ago. Right now, he was waiting for one of his ANBU to give him their report. And fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait for long.

"Hokage-sama, as per your request, I have brought Chunin Umino Iruka with me." A voice came from behind Hiruzen, though he didn't need to turn to know who the speaker was.

"Good. Now go back to your previous assignment." With silent and curt 'hai' as an answer, ANBU Lion took off via seal-less **Shunshin no Jutsu** , leaving both Hiruzen and Iruka, who was crouching down, on the roof with nobody else. "Stand, Iruka-kun." Hiruzen said and Iruka did just as told.

The two didn't open their mouth for several moments and the tense atmosphere in the air had started to crawl into their skin, or at least that's what Iruka felt. It wouldn't be long until The Hokage was the first one to open his mouth.

"You must be wondering why I have called you on this beautiful night. Am I right, Iruka-kun?" Hiruzen asked gently, not averting his eyes from the full moon.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I–"

"Naruto just infiltrated this mansion not too long ago." The Hokage interrupted whatever Iruka would have said, and this made Iruka's eyes widened in disbelief. He knew Naruto had made it a habit to visit Hokage Mansion whenever he could but he didn't expect the word 'infiltrated' coming out from his leader's mouth.

"Infiltrated? What do you mean by infiltrated, Hokage-sama?" Iruka couldn't help but ask, hoping his number one favorite student didn't get into trouble. The Hokage turned his head sideways and glanced toward Iruka for the first time since this conversation started. He could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile formed on The Hokage's lip.

"Just like I said, he infiltrated this mansion. No more and no less." Hiruzen turned his head back to look at the moon. "He got tricked by your assistant, Toji Mizuki, to steal 'Forbidden Sealing' scroll from Jutsu Vault within this very building. He had succeeded and almost got away with it had I wasn't checking around at the time." At this statement, Iruka's panic level had reached its highest point. Hiruzen chuckled, knowing that the Academy sensei was in a state of disarray even without looking back at him. "If you're worried about him being expelled from Academy or banned from Shinobi program for this, then you have nothing to worry about, Iruka-kun."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama? How can I not worry about him after what I just heard from you? Although I'm glad he wasn't getting expelled from Academy or anything worse, the consequences of breaking into your mansion are still going to be huge." Iruka said with every word latched with worries toward his orange-loving student.

"Like I said you don't have to worry about a single thing since I have given him his proper punishments. In fact, that is the reason I call you here tonight." That piqued Iruka's interest if his confused and questioning look was any indication. The Hokage turned around and faced Iruka. "Umino Iruka, I have a mission I wish for you to accomplish. The mission is ranked B-Rank due to the nature of its influence toward Konoha's future. The mission is to ensure the safety of one Genin Uzumaki Naruto while he is doing his punishment." Iruka raised an eyebrow at that.

"Genin? Pardon me, sir, but Naruto just failed his exam this morning. There should've been no way for Naruto to be promoted in a normal way. Unless..." Iruka's eyes widened in realization as he looked at his leader in fascination. "Hokage-sama, does that mean you-"

"Yeah. I have promoted him myself just after I caught him during the act. Infiltrating a Kage Mansion, no matter how loose the security is, is no small feat even for a veteran Jonin. The fact Naruto could do it when he was barely in his 13 and failed his Genin Exam _thrice_ has led me to believe that he is more capable of being a shinobi than we had thought." The Hokage stated with proud smile formed on his lip, something that Iruka had as well. ' _And that didn't mention of him using_ _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _casually nor his prank on my and my predecessor's 'faces' right in the middle of the day without anyone noticed it until after it's done._ '

"I see. So you have promoted him..." Iruka muttered under his breath. He felt a surge of happiness within his heart after hearing what The Hokage just said. He was one of the very few people who knew how much Naruto had worked hard for the promotion. Knowing that the boy he considered a little brother had earned the title he deserved and was given to him by The Hokage himself nonetheless had made Iruka proud of being his teacher. However, he had to bury his pride toward the residence King of Prankster for now as he registered the word 'punishment' from The Hokage's previous statement.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask, what kind of punishments did you give to Naruto for my mission to overlook him having such a high rank?" Iruka could only look at his leader with a confused look when he saw his leader smirked.

"His punishments? Nothing hard, just patience training and ninja capture simulation that's all." Hiruzen said nonchalantly and shrugged at the same time.

"Ninja capture simulation?"

"Remember when I told you Mizuki tricked him into stealing 'Forbidden Sealing' scroll from my Jutsu Vault?" Iruka nodded. "Naruto said he was supposed to give the scroll to Mizuki right after he had done the deed on the forest right above us, but instead he decided to come here two hours earlier than Mizuki planned. From here I bet you can connect the dots on yourself, right?" Hiruzen's smirk grew when he saw Iruka got the meaning of his words.

"I see. So your punishment is to let him finish what he started with a slightly different twist. But doesn't that a little bit too dangerous sending an Academy stu- _*_ _ahem_ _*_ a freshly new Genin against an experienced Chunin, even though it's Mizuki we're talking here?" Iruka asked, not realizing he was bad-mouthing his _friend_ just now.

Back in the village, one Chunin with silverish white hair sneezed. Shrugged it off, he continued what he was doing before, preparing to desert this hellhole of a village and thinking of a way to get rid of that Demon Brat at the same time.

"I know about the calculated risk I take in this situation, Iruka-kun. However, I chose to put my faith on Naruto against all odds. If he can outrun a group of Jonin and prank them on regular basis, then who is to say he can't do the same or even more to a single Chunin." Both Hiruzen and Iruka chuckled a bit. They couldn't deny the craftiness of Naruto's mind, underestimate it once and you were practically welcome your own doom.

This time, it was the said blonde's time to sneeze. Looking around in confusion manner, Naruto wondered if someone was talking about him before he shrugged it off and read the rest of 'The Game of Shinobi' scroll.

"So Hokage-sama, should I be involved with their confrontation from the very beginning or just intervene when things get south?"

"Try to do the latter, please. Naruto is still oblivious about this whole thing and he will be upset if he isn't given the chance to _*ahem*_ 'kick Mizuki's ass so hard his descendant will feel the pain for next seven generations to come'." Iruka raised his eyebrow at the words of his leader but chose to not comment about it. "I have my faith in Naruto, I really do. However, anything and everything can go from bad to worse in this world, especially for us shinobi. Hence the reason I put you on this mission, Iruka-kun. I want you to act as a failsafe to protect Naruto if something goes wrong during his confrontation with our suspected traitor. He is important not for just the village, but to me personally as well. Can you do it for me, Iruka-kun?" Hiruzen asked, though he didn't need to hear the answer from his subordinate as he already knew what it was.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Iruka saluted as the Hokage nodded gratefully.

"Good. Be on your way now, Chunin."

"Hai." In instant, Iruka pulled a seal-less **Shunshin no Jutsu** , leaving Hiruzen alone with his own thought.

Deciding to wait for the second report from his ANBU, Hiruzen turned his body and tilted his head up so he could see the full moon once again. As he enjoyed the ambience of tonight's night life and the feel of cool summer night's wind, he couldn't help but feel some foreboding about tonight's events. _'I can feel it. Once this night is over, everything in this village will not be the same ever again. And I can't help but thinking that you're going to be in the center of it all, Naruto.'_ Hiruzen chuckled inwardly at the end of his thought.

Oh, he didn't know how true his thought actually was...

 **A.N. : Yup, I'm going to stop here for now. I mean, seriously, 15K words for one chapter? And it's the first chapter nonetheless? And it didn't even touch Naruto curb-stomping Mizuki with Kage Bunshin yet?! Maybe that's what you guys are thinking after reading this, but if I were to push this chapter even further by adding the fight scenes as well, I could imagine this chapter would be done in 30+K words instead and I bet you don't want to read that long for the first chapter of a story, right? But don't worry, the next chapter is going to be Naruto VS Mizuki fighting scene and don't expecting Mizuki to be defeated just by Tajuu Kage Bunshin alone, I'm planning to make the fight as epic as I can.**

 **On a side note though, what do you guys think of this chapter? Is it good or bad? Great or horrible? Please let me know by leaving a review or two later, okay? And if you add constructive critics on your review such as** **this part having a** **poor grammar or typo or something like that, that will be much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading this story and have a good day!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~Will of Warriors~**


End file.
